


Love To Fight You.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Orgus, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus thinks sex is utterly disgusting, but Orga quite likes teasing him about it...<br/>He knows he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love To Fight You.

"Ugh that's disgusting stop it Orga!"

The blonde shouted moaning right after his cut off sentence as the man above him fucked his ass roughly- 

"Hmm~? But ya said you liked it rough~"

He grinned, fucking the other so hard the bed creaked.  
He grunted, feeling his release coming as Rufus clawed it his chest, telling him to go away but that was usual...  
He thought sex was ugly and gross.. Completely and utterly hated it..

In the moment that was...

Afterwards when he was clean they always cuddled and he apologized, but Orga kinda liked it when he struggled like this, if anyone else heard he'd be in big trouble but hey.

Love was love right?

"Orga don't you dare cum inside me! I swear to the heavens Ahhhh~"

His back arched as he came, his cum splattering on his chest and stomach as he grumbled, muttering something about a mess.  
The green haired man groaned loudly, burying himself into the blonde once more filling him up much to the others distaste-

"I told you n-Mph"

He sealed the complaining blondes lips in a searing kiss, his own way of apologizing, thou he regretted nothing...  
Still inside the other he wrapped his arms around him, pulling there bodies closer as Rufus was lost in the kiss, instinctively wrapping his thin arms around his neck.  
Once the kiss was broken Rufus panted as Orga smirked down at him-

"So how w- *Slap*"

He grumbled as the smaller hand came in contact with his face as Rufus yelled at him-

"I-I told you not to cum inside of me! It, It feels gross! Ugh get off me you oaf"

He grumbled trying to shove Orga off, he only chuckled pressing there bodies closer while Rufus protested-

"Orga please! You know I hate that cut it out!"

He only hummed kissing his neck as the blonde squirmed in his arms.  
He could feel the man in his arms getting hard again, he smirked-

"Is someone aroused by this~?"

He inquired pecking the protesters lips, smirking broadly-

"N-No! C-Cut it out- Ahhhh"

He was cut off mid sentence by the moan that bubbled out of his throat due to the other pressing there lower torsos closer, the sensation of him sliding deeper into him and the pressure now on his new arousal made his mind go blank for a moment-

"I'll take that as a yes~ Round two?"

He offered, not really taking no for an answer as he pulled out, surprising the blonde but than he grunted, suddenly being face down as his ass was raised-

"Orga Nanagear! Don't you dare!"

He yelled trying to sit up on his knees but was pushed back down by the green haired man-

"Nuh uh~ Ya can come up when I'm done with you~"

Rufus grunted as he was entered again by the other.  
He was loud, lewd and rude...  
Yet he couldn't help but fall for the other..  
He loved him, and knew he was loved.  
His protesting was nothing but instinct.. It wasn't his fault he found sex gross...  
Sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, the cum...  
The sloppy wet kisses the other gave him behind the ear just to annoy him..  
All of it was disgusting..  
Yet he couldn't find it in himself to actually deny him... It felt so good..

No one had ever made him feel this good...

He felt another release coming as he was pushed into the mattress more and more, being pounded into desperately by the green haired giant above him.  
His face was yanked up out of the sheets by Orga as he was kissed passionately, just before there shared climax.

He held the now spent memory mage, smirking as he was proud of himself-

"Com'on I'll clean ya up"

He muttered, pulling out before picking up Rufus bridal style walking to the bathroom.  
Neither would change what they had for the world..

~Till Next Time~


End file.
